Fear Beyond the Unknown
by Fandomforever33
Summary: There's a new girl in camp she doesn't exactly act like her parent she's a energetic, funny, and jumpy. Will a certain, son of Heaphates( I wasn't sure how to spell his name don't judge me) fall for her or will they go in a rolarcoaster of romance That goes off the rails. Leo/ OC
1. New girl

Fear Beyond the Unknown

* * *

**Hey everyone this is my first pjo fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters. I only own my OC Jalyn(Jay is a girl) Hope you enjoy, also this is set after the war with Gaea. A few weeks.**

* * *

Leo's p.o.v

I sat down, I had just finished my shift at the forge. I had sweat dripping off my brow, I wiped the sweat off my face and sat at the beach listening to the ocean. Then all the sudden I heard the scream of a girl and I ran up the beach and to entrance to camp a lot of people were already there. But no one was running to help the raven haired girl fighting a drakon. She had a stygian blade staff. I couldn't get a good look at her because she was moving so fast. All the sudden she sliced in into golden dust, a few seconds later she looked right at me then collapsed. I ran over and picked her up, I walked her to the infirmary and set her down. Then I got a good look at her, she had raven hair that reached her waist. She wore torn jeans that fitted her really well, a black t-shirt, a dark brown leather bomber, and black sneakers. I couldn't see her eyes but they were closed, she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. I let an Apollo camper clean her up and give her some ambrosia. I left for a hour or two, then I fell asleep outside the infirmary.

Percy's p.o.v

I waited for the mysterious girl to wake up, Leo was able to take her through the boundaries for the camp. And that got me thinking, why did Leo take her through the boundaries? I don't know, then she stirred and saw me she had the deer caught in headlights look. She grabbed her blade staff, and then tried to stab me. I drew out riptide and blocked it, she kept pushing me back soon we were out of the infirmary. Then she swiped me off my feet and was about to stab me when Annabeth's dagger stopped her staff. She did a move on Annabeth that rendered her weapon less. Then Frank charged in as a tiger but he still couldn't defeat her. We all backed up, we formed a large circle around her. She looked like a caged animal, she barred her white teeth. This was going to be a long night.

Leo's p.o.v

I woke up and looked at a large circle that was formed around something. I walked closer, and people were trying to attack the raven haired girl. Frank just got thrown out of the circle. I stepped out in front of her, I said "Hey hey it's ok your safe. We're not going to hurt you and from the looks of it looks like you took out some of our best campers." A half smile came to her face, then she frowned again then she got out of her fighting position. She looked warily at my tool belt, I took it off and dropped it on the ground. She looked at me with questioning eyes, then I said "Who's your godly parent did your mom or dad drop you off?" Then she got a tears in her eyes, and pursed her lips. I said "Oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you cry." She hugged herself as she fought off tears, I walked over and opened my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my arms around her waist. She was shorter than me by a few inches so I put my chin on the top of her head. She cried into my chest, I looked at everybody and gave them the shoo motion. I picked her up bridal style and brought her to my room. I sat her down, she was still holding onto me. So I sat her down on my lap, she pulled back and looked at me. I wiped a tear away with my thumb, she smiled and then she said "Um sorry my names Jalyn or Jay. Sorry about ya know hurting your friends." I said "Oh um I-I'm uhh." I looked into her stormy black eyes it looked like salt and pepper. Then she said "So your name is Uhhhh." I blinked and said "No my names Leo, Leo Valdez." I got off my bed and bowed. She smiled and said "Can you give me a tour?" She pretend curtsied but her torn jeans were not replaced by a skirt. I laughed and took her hand and she looked down and blushed, that caused me to blush. We walked out hand-in-hand, I showed her around the forges and around the rest of camp. We hung out on the beach for a little then we heard the dinner bell. We ran still hand-in-hand to the dinner pavilion.

Nyssa let Jay sit with us. Everyone got to know Jay and she made friends with Percy (she applogized for hurting everyone) Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and she got along really well with Nico. Near the end we all gave our sacrifices, after we all sat down Jay got up and was about to leave, then fire burst out like an explosion. Jay was knocked back and was on her back, the Hades stepped out of the fire. He smiled and said "Get up child." Jay scrambled up, he said "You are my child do not disappoint me." Then he left. Then she looked back at everyone and a lot of people were shocked. Jay turned around, and looked at everyone then Cherion said "Our newest camper Jalyn daughter of Hades!" No one looked thrilled, Jalyn ran out of the pavilion. I got up and followed her I never lost sight of her. When I caught up to her, she was sitting on the shore. She had her head in her hands, and she was crying. I walked over to her and said "You need a friend now?" She looked up and said "Now and forever." I smiled and said "Then that's our thing Now and forever."

* * *

**Hey everybody please comment and tell me if I should go on.**


	2. Falling Feeling

**Hey everyone it's me again I have break so I'm going to be updating a lot now. I do not own Pjo unfortunately but I do own my OC Jalyn. Also shout out to my Internet sis Whiterosegirl100 she writes TMNT fanfic so check her out. Hope u like bye! I do not own the song it belongs to Demi lavato.**

* * *

Leo's p.o.v

It had been two weeks since Jay got here. I was sitting in the dining hall hanging out with all my siblings. I looked over and saw Jay sitting over at her table with Hazel and Nico. Nyssa looked over and smirked at me I looked at her and said "What?" She said "Oh nothing just the fact that you seem to keep looking at Jay." Nyssa had been totally ok with me hanging out with Jay, she and Jay have a habit of hanging out with each other. After everyone overlooked the fact that she was a daughter of Hades, everyone loved her. In fact some of the guys had asked her out, she turned them all down. When I asked her why she turned them down she said "There's someone who I really want to ask me." Then lunch ended then I hopped up and walked over to Jay. We kind of have a thing we do everyday, we'll walk along the beach and just talk. I grabbed her hand and I still couldn't get over the feeling that shot through my body when she held my hand, walked along the beach with our shoes off, holding hands. She said "Ya know my mom used to tell me a story a legend. It was about a girl who everyday would walk along the beach and said that one day her true love would come to her there. And the boy she loved broke her heart by leaving her to find another girl who he loved before he knew her. But then one day the boy came back to her and..." Then a beeping cut her off I looked at little digital compass. It found Ogygia! I raced off Jay running after me I went to the Argo 2 and said "Jay I have to go, I found a place that has his girl I fell for." Then I started the jets and left.

Jay's p.o.v

I watched Leo fly off, I saw Nyssa run up to me. She said " Where is Leo going?!" I said with tears in my eyes "He left to find a girl fell for a long time ago." Nyssa hugged me as I cried, then she walked me to the Apollo cabin because everyone knows that I get my anger out though music. I sat down at the piano, and started singing "Let it go"

* * *

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl you always had to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well now they know.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fuse that once controlled me, can't get to me at all.

Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe.

I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and there I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen.

You won't find me.

The past is so behind me

Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[x4]_

Na, na, here I stand, let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go

* * *

I find in funny how I was about to tell him I liked him and he left. I looked at the piano, then I got up and walked out of the room and ran into the woods. I knew where I could go to, a secret bunker that he found fetus in. I ran there and sealed myself in, I cried I slid down the door and cried. I hated Leo for doing this I want to hurt him I wanted-I wanted him to love me. And with that I opened the door Nico told me shadow traveling was easy. I transported to... New York?! I walked around and I still wasn't happy. Then I transported back to camp then I transported to China for Chinese food, then I transported back and I collapsed right on the spot I could see camp but it was so far off I'm not even sure anyone could see me from here. I felt water at my legs, I was so tired I just closed my eyes and let water roll over my legs.

Leo's p.o.v

I just got to Ogygia, and saw Calspo kissing some other boy. I had tears in my eyes, I ran back to the Argo 2 and flew off. I cried for a little they I remember Jay. Oh my Gods Jay! I left her back at camp, I left her when she was about to tell me something then I thought about her gorgeous eyes, and realized I liked her and I had basically thrown her away. I flew back and everybody was looking for something or someone. I ran up to Nyssa who immeadily slapped me across the face I looked back and said "What the hell was that for?!" She snapped back at me "Because of your little stunt of ditching Jalyn, she diappeared. No one can find her we looked everywhere, now you have to help us. Nico knew someone traveled to New York back here then to China and back here. We know its her because she's the only one besides Nico who knows how to do it. He also said that it would defiantly make a person who was new to shadow traveling pass out from exhaustion. So you know where she would be right?!" Nyssa was like an older sister to Jay, I shook my head then ran off. I knew where she would be, I ran along the beach. Then off in the distance I saw alittle waterfall where I took Jay after she found out Hades was her father. I heard crying, then I saw Jay sitting there with her was Blackjack. He said "It's ok Jalyn, I'm sure Leo still cares about you." Jay lifted her head and said in a weak voice "He didn't even say goodbye. Thanks Blackjack for taking me here, I couldn't face camp just then and I'm still really tired." Then Blackjack got down so he could get on, she couldn't then I hopped over and she was asleep. Blackjack said "I'm surprised you showed your face here. I found her shivering on the shore a mile from camp just inside the borders. She could have been eaten!" I said "Ok I feel bad enough, now will you help me?" He got back down I put her on and was abou to get on then he flew off without me. I watched them fly off, I felt so bad about what I did. Then I started walking.

No one's p.o.v

Percy saw Blackjack flying back with Jalyn on his back. He sat down so Percy could get her, they took her back to her cabin and then they tuned her over to Hazel and Nico. Frank volunteered to get anything she needed anything mainly just to hang with his girl friend. And Leo realized he would be dealing with a mob when he got back to camp.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope u like this chapter I'll update really soon probably tomorrow or tonight. Loves bye**


	3. Mocking jay

**hey everyone it's fandomforever33 new chapter hope you like I kinda added some bumps in Leo and Jalyn's friendship. So I do not own pjo but I do own my OC Jalyn. In the chapter there is a lot of** fluff **also shout out to my Internet sister Whiterosegirl100 who writes TMNT fanfiction. So bye loves. I twisted the lyrics on the song because Jalyn is singing it this song belongs to Bruno mars.**

* * *

Leo's p.o.v

I crept through camp, making sure no one could see me. Last night I got chewed out so bad, I swear half the camp was yelling at me. The Ares campers tried to hit me with weapons. Percy was so mad since Jalyn was like a sister to him, so was the others. Nico threatened to send me to Tartarus make me walk to the doors of death and back and Hazel threatened to turn me into a pile of schist. I looked for Jalyn everywhere and I couldn't find her, then I saw her sitting at the docks she was laying back on a white tiger with Hazel. Wait a ti- oh nope that's Frank. Jalyn was me walk over and was silent Frank turned back into Frank and Hazel got up. She and Frank stood in between me and Jalyn, I said "Jay please I really need to talk to you?" She brushed past me and walked along the beach for a minute and said "Are you coming, it's after lunch." I scampered after her, we walked for a minute. Then I started too say something but Jay held up her hand that basically told me wait, she sighed and said "Leo I need to tell you something and please don't hate me for saying it, I-I like you a lot." then she turned around and ran off, I stood there in shock. Then I thought of something so off, Jalyn was my little mocking jay so brave and sweet and caring. And yes I thought of that from the hunger games. I had to show her that I liked her back. Wait Jay liked me back I whooped and jumped up. Then I went back to Bunker 9, and I saw something on my desk. It was a box, I looked in and it was a black and gold mocking jay on a obsidian chain. In there was a note "Hey son you know I felt the same way with your mother. Hope this helps, ask her out it'll go great. Wish you luck dad." I looked up and said "Thank you so much dad." I ran over to the Hades cabin and heard piano and Jalyn singing. Hazel was sitting down next to her, Nico was leaning on the all black piano. She was singing I quietly walked in sat on a black couch. And listened...

* * *

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, his eyes, his eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

His hair, his hair

Falls perfectly without him trying

He's so wonderful

And I tell him everyday

Yeahh

I know, I know

When I compliment him he won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that he don't see what I see

But every time he asks me "Do I look okay? "

I say

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause boy you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

Yeah

His lips, his lips

I could kiss them all day if he'd let me

His laugh, his laugh

He hates but I think it's so sexy

He's so beautiful

And I tell him everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause boy you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Boy you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause boy you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

* * *

She finished singing and everyone clapped including me. Hazel looked over at me for a minute then pulled Nico out with her. Jay looked over at me and started just messing with keys on the piano. I walked over and sat down next to her and said "Jay I need to ask you something, will you go out with me. My little mocking jay." And I showed her the necklace, she smiled and said "Yes of course I will!" Then I hugged her and said "Ok lift your hair up." I put the necklace on her, she turned around and put her hand on it. It hung just above her chest, she said "è bello" then I said "What language was that?" She laughed and said "italiano." I smiled and said "Ya know that if we argue we won't be able too understand each other." She whispered "But we won't argue now will we il mio meccanico." I smiled and put my forehead against hers and said "I guess that means my mechanic?" She smiled and nodded. I said "ahora y para siempre." She said "Que?" I laughed and said "Now and forever." Then I smiled and held her hand still got that little shock through my body.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you like this chapter. Update soon loves bye Ohh here's the translation**

* * *

ahora y para siempre-"now and forever" in Spanish

il mio meccanico-"my mechanic" in Italian

italiano-"italian" in Italian

è bello-"it's beautiful" in Italian


	4. Can't swim

**Hey everyone its me. I do not own pjo but I do own my OC Jalyn. Hope you like also i do not own gone forever that belong to three days grace.**

* * *

Jalyn's p.o.v

I was listening to three days grace Gone Forever. I started humming the chorus...

I feel so much better

Now that you're gone forever

I tell myself that I don't miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now

That you're gone forever

I started playing with my mocking jay necklace. Then I felt two strong arms encircle me, I leaned back on my boyfriend. I put my face in the crock of his neck, he smelled like oil and coal. That's my Leo, he kissed my nose. Then he said "How's my little mocking jay?" He plucked one of my earbuds out and put it in his ear. He and I looked out at the ocean for a little, then he said "Who is this?" I said "Three Days Grace. I want so bad to see them in concert." He was quiet then he picked me up and said "Can I have the IPod for a minute?" I gave it to him, then he walked to the dock and I said "Leo what are you do-ahhhh!" Then he threw me in the lake, I came back up and sputtered. I can't swim I never learned, I tried to stay afloat. Then I went under the dock it was eight feet down, I sank to the bottom. My black tank top fluttered around me, I looked down at my black converse and my black skinny jeans. My mocking jay necklace was getting colder my lungs were burning for air. I closed my eyes and laid down, I saw someone splash down just as I closed my eyes.

Leo's p.o.v

I threw Jay in thinking she was kidding about the flailing. Then I saw her sink to the bottom, Percy and Annabeth were behind me. I kicked off my boots, took off my tool belt and my shirt. I threw the IPod over and dove in I kicked down and grabbed Jay. I broke surface, Percy grabbed Jay. I hoisted my self up, I watched her for a minute. It was still lunch so everyone was in the pavillion. Then she coughed up water, she sat up and coughed more. I hugged her and said "Oh my Gods Jalyn I'm so sorry I thought you could swim-" then she put a finger to my mouth and said "Did you just call me Jalyn and not Jay or My little Mocking jay." I shook my head and she laughed, and then hugged me. "You saved me Leo and you didn't know. But maybe you could teach me later on." I nodded and hugged her, then she said "Alright I'm gunna go change." I watched her walk off the I noticed Hazel and Nico run up to her. They walked her back, later it was time for the campfire. I saw Jay sitting in the very back, like I almost couldn't see her. Then she got up, I followed her and said "Where are you going mi pequeño Sinsajo?" She turned around and said "a un concerto mio meccanico." I said "Your going to a concert?" She nodded and said "Si" I said "Can you transport two to the concert?" She nodded and we left.

* * *

Hope you like I'm dedicating this chapter to my BFF Lindsay, thanks for backing me up girl. Translation down there

* * *

a un concerto mio meccanico-"to a concert my mechanic" in Italian

mi pequeño Sinsajo-"my little mockingjay" in Spanish


	5. Living Nightmares

**He this chapter is kind of hard to understand so I'm putting in translation at the bottom. Hope you like. I do not own pjo only my OC Jalyn.**

* * *

Jalyn's p.o.v

Leo and I were sitting on the beach. I was laying on his chest, it was the middle of the day. All of the sudden Annabeth came running up to us. She said "Jay I need you right now!" I said "What's going on?" She smiled sadly and said "Your dad." I said "Oh (insert any swear word of your choice)." I kissed Leo's cheek and said "BRB." I ran after Annabeth, we got to the big house. I walked in and Cherion was talking to low and behold my father Hades. He said "Thank you Cherion I'll be gone soon I just need to talk to Noelle or Jalyn as you all call her." He said "Sit down my daughter." Sat down and said (1) " Che cosa è il padre?" He looked surprised that I spoke in Italian he said (2) "Voglio che tu rompere con quel figlio di heaphates momento." I shook my head and snapped at him (3) "Io non voglio rompere con leo e non mi posso fare, potresti essere mio padre, ma io non verrà detto cosa fare." Now he looked mad he said (4) "Quasi annegato lui si gettò nel lago." I yelled back (5) "Non sapeva non ho potuto fare il bagno e poi mi ha salvato." He yelled "Fine but from what I gathered you are just like your mother. And that is what got her killed." My eyes widened, then he frowned and said "Noelle I'm so sorry I just don't want you getting hurt." He moved a piece of hair out of my face, he said "I will let you make your own judgements, and also tell Leo that if he breaks your heart I will send every monster in the underworld after him okay?" I nodded and said "Okay bye dad I love you." He said "I love you two sweetheart." Then he left, Annabeth walk in and said "So how'd it go I wasn't eavesdropping but I could hear you and your dad arguing from the cabins." I said "It went ok, I need to go talk to Leo." I walked back to the beach and Leo wasn't there. I went over and asked Percy where Leo was he said "Nico translated the words your dad said he said that your going to break up with him." My eyes widened I ran to Bunker 9, Leo wasn't there. I ran to the place where he found Festus. He was sitting there drawing, I saw a picture of me. I was sitting on the doc, I was smiling at him. I said "Nico misinterpreted I said that I was never going to break up with you, I love you." I sat next to him on the bench, "You know that right?" He kept drawing, tears gathered in my eyes. I said "Right?" All of the sudden he grabbed a knife and stabbed me, I fell off the bench and looked up. I immeaditily knew I'd made a mistake, he had a evil grin. His eyes were cold and sunken black like the depths of Tarturus. Then he brought the knife on his stomach. I screamed again, he fell down and he was dead. I laid my head back and cried.

REALITY

I screamed and shot up, (Hazel and Frank had left earlier so it was only Nico and Jalyn) Nico was right by my side I hugged him he whispered comforting things in my ear (6)"il suo ok il suo ok non piangere ho ragione lei le vostre belle stupidaggini ok. What is it whats wrong?" I said "L-Leo he, he hurt me. Then he brought the knife on himself." Nico set me in his lap and said (7)"No il mio piccolo guerriero, he wouldn't do that." I said "I'm sorry for waking you." He said "No it's ok goodnight." I looked back and said "Goodnight." Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

(1)what is it father"

(2)"I want you to break up with that son of heaphates right now"

(3)"I will not break up with leo and you can't make me, you may be my father but I will not be told what to do."

(4) "You almost drowned he threw you in the lake"

(5)"He didn't know I couldn't swim and then he saved me"

(6) "Its ok its ok don't cry I'm right here your fine everyones ok."

(7) "My little warrior."


	6. Cuts and road trips

**Hey everybody sorry I didn't update for so long. I do not own pjo or any characters except my OC Jalyn. Hope u likes**

* * *

Leo's p.o.v

I woke up and I tussled my hair, got dressed and went out of Bunker 9. I looked around normally Jalyn was there waiting for me. I shrugged and walked sometimes she got up late. I sat down with the rest of my siblings, I looked over at the Hades table and only Nico was there. I caught up with him after breakfast, I said "Hey Nico where's Jay?" He looked nervous "Uhh she's not feeling good she needs a little time." I said "Ok I'll go see-" Nico cut me off " NO!" I said "I just wanna check on my girlfriend." He said "She told me to tell you she doesn't want you to get sick. See ya later." I got really suspicious, I walked over to the Hades cabin. I heard "Gone Forever" by Three days grace blasting out of speakers. I cracked open the door, I heard Jay crying. I looked over at the bathroom, she was standing over the sink. She had something in her hand. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and it was completely cracked like someone had punched it. I said "Jay?" she whipped around and threw something out of the bathroom, she hid her arms behind her back. Then I saw something red on the mirror glistening I said "Jay are you hiding something from me?" She looked over at me and had tears in her eyes, she said "You know how you draw?" I nodded, she said "Well I draw too." She took her arms out from behind her back, and they were covered with horizontal scars. I gasped, some of them had healed over, some looked fresh and some were bleeding. I looked at her she stared crying she said "I need a way to vent anger and pain, so I replace it with other pain. I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to worry. I haven't done this in a long time. I was just scared, because of last night..." I looked at her and said "What do you mean?" Then she broke down, I hugged her I looked at the speakers and they turned off. I walked her to the bathroom, I grabbed a warm wash cloth. I pressed it to her wrist she cringed and I did something I wouldn't do till a little later. I kissed her on the lips, I cleaned up her wrists. She sat on her bed looking at the ground. I turned on her music and a song came on "Marry you." Bruno Mars. I grabbed her hand and twirled she said "Leo I'm not in the mood." I said "Come on dance, it'll be fun." We danced and danced, I dipped her and kept her there. She gripped my shoulders, I said "I won't let you fall I promise." I leaned down and kissed her, she loosened her grip. I said "See I won't ever let you go." I pulled her back up, I said "How long?" The smile fell from her face, "A few years after my mom died, she died in an accident." I said "I think we need to get away. How about a little road trip to Cali?" She nodded, I said "Can we bring a few people?" I smiled and said "Would those people be Frank, Hazel, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper?" She nodded and an hour later we were all in front of the van except Nico and Jalyn. I watched the two of them run down the hill, Nico was smiling while being dragged along by Jalyn. He had on black cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, black sneakers, and a black baseball hat. Jalyn had her hair in a ponytail, black short shorts, a black and white stripped t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder and showed her spaghetti strap tank top, and black flip flops. Both of them were carrying a black backpack, they got in the very back of the van. So that if they opened the trunk and crawled over the last row, they could hang their feet out. Percy was driving and Jason was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, Frank, Jason, and I were sitting in the second row, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were sitting in the third row, and Nico and Jalyn were sitting in the very back. Percy cranked the radio and the girls started singing along, it was a 2 day car trip and we drove non-stop. We did have breaks to get food and stuff, when we got there Nico, Jalyn, and Hazel jumped out of the van and took a really deep breath. We all looked at them and Nico said "Claustrophobic." We all nodded, we got out and went to a beach house and it was very secluded in a cove. And this was gunna be a fun weekend.


End file.
